Accolon
Accolon of Gaul was a knight of Arthur's court and lover of Morgan. His cousin is Sir Manassen. Arthur had seen him in his court with Morgan. Morgan told him that she wanted him to kill Arthur and then her husband Uriens and then rule together as king and queen. (4,xi) He had talked to Morgan in privity and he had promised her to fight or her to the uttermost, without any mercy. (4,viii) By trickery she gave to him the magic scabbard of Excalibur which he kept for most of the year, and with which he almost killed Arthur. (2,xi)(4,xi) One time he rode with King Arthur and Uriens and his knights hunting into a great forest. Following a great hart, they chased it far away so fast that they distanced 10 miles away from the others, until their horses died under them. they kept hunting the hart on foot, now weary and hiding. Uriens suggested to continue until they find a lodging. They were now 2 days away from Camelot, and on a great water bank they found the hart lying a brachet biting on his throat and othe hounds coming after. Arthur caught the hart. Then a little ship came right unto them from the water. It was now night and they boarded it. Then 12 damsels came and greeted them, offered them a rich dinner they led them to rich chambers to sleep. (4,vi) When he awoke, he found himself within half a foot by a deep well-side, in peril of death. A silver pipe coming out of the fountain sprouting water high in a stone of marble. He prayed for Arthur and Uriens and promised to destroy the damsels who betrayed them. Right then came a dwarf came sending greetings from Morgan, and that tomorrow he will fight with a knight, as he had promised her, and for that reason he sends him Excalibur and its scabbard. (2,xi) Accolon took the dwarf in his arms and told him to recommend him unto the queen as he will do as promised, as she made all these crafts for this battle. Then a knight and a lady with 6 squires came and saluted him, and invited him to come and rest. Accolon mounted an available horse and followed them to the manor and had good cheer. When he heard that Sir Ontzlake was wounded and couldn't fight in a battle, Accolon offered to fight for him, as he had the Excalibur. Ontzlake was glad and thanked him and sent word to his brother that his champion will be ready in the field by the hour of prime. Fight with Arthur All knights and commons of the country were there and 12 good men were chosen to wait upon the fighters. (4,viii) The two dressed them and rode fast, and hit each other in the middle of the shield with their spear that horse and man fell down; they stood up and pulled their swords and exchanged many strokes. With every hit Accolon wounded the knight sore, while Accolon himself lost no blood. Accolon said to keep well from him, and without an answer the knight gave him a buffet on the helm that made him stoop, almost fall. In turn he smote the knight such a bufet that almost fell down. They were both wroth and Accolon waxed light, bold holding Excalibur. When the knight withdrew a little to rest, Accolon called him back saying there is no time to suffer him to rest and came fiercely upon him. But again the knight smote him high upon the helm and made him almost fall. Therewith his sword brast at the cross and fell. (4,ix) Accolon told him that he is overcome, weaponless and wounded, and he doesn't want to slay him and asked him to yield as recreant. The knight denied and said if he slays him weaponless it will be his shame. Accolon said that he will not spare the shame and gave him a stroke but the knight pressed with his shield and gave him a buffet with the pommel that Accolon went 3 strides back. Nimue was there because she came to save Arthur; and at the next hit by Accolon, she made an enchantment that Excalibur fell out of his hand. Immediately the knight leapt and grasped it; seeing the scabbard hanging from Accolon's side, he jumped and pulled it and threw it as far as possible. The knight said that he will reward Accolon with the same sword for the blood and pain he suffered. He rushed and pulled him down and rushed off his helm. He gave him a buffet on the head that his ears, nose and mouth bled. Accolon surrendered, recognizing that he was beaten by the best knight he ever saw but he had promised to fight to the death and never to be recreant. Then he asked his name and country, and how he found Excalibur. (4,x) Accolon lamented the sword as by it he would be killed and said how it was in his possession for most of the year, and a dwarf from his lover, Morgan, brought it to him to slay Arthur; she wants both Arthur and Uriens dead so that Accolon and Morgan will reign together. The knight said it would be great damage to destroy his lord, and revealed he is Arthur himself. Accolon cried aloud asking for mercy as he didn't know his identity. Arthur promised mercy, although he still is a traitor as he had agreed for his death. He recognized that because of her false crafts and lusts manipulated him, and swore to be avenged upon her that all Christendom shall speak of it. Then Arthur called the keepers and told them to come. Accolon shouted that he repents for fighting him, the man of most prowess, manhood and worship in the world, whom he fought with mishap and misadventure. (4,xi) Death After talking to the lords Arthur took his leave and left with Accolon on horseback. 3 miles away they came to an abbey of nuns. Arthur let fetch healers and treat their wounds but Accolon bled so much that he died within 4 days. Arthur sent his body on a horse-bier with 6 knights to Camelot and theybrought him to Morgan, as a present, and the message that he has back his sword and scabbard. (4,xii) Then Morgan learned about Accolon's death and his body was brought to the church (perhaps the Church of St. Stephen). Morgan was so sorrowful but hid her feelings. (4,iv) Later Morgan met his cousin Manassen and saved his life for the love of Accolon. (4,xv) category:knights